How Long Will I Love You
by blahblahblah86
Summary: This is based on 5x04. Jake wants Marley and Marley wants Jake. So what if they actually communicated? This is an idea I had. Jake/Marley. Jarley. Rated M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys!_

_My second Jarley fic! Yay!_

_This is sort of based on the Katy vs Gaga episode. _

_What if Marley went through with it with Jake and he was very sweet and everything was good!_

_Just my take on what they could've done!_

_xx_

* * *

Later they were on Jake's bed making out. He reached for her boobs and shockingly she allowed him to feel.

"Jake?" She asked."Can I ask you something?"

Jake wasn't one to cool down easily, but it was Marley.

"Of course."

"I love you and I want to do this but I have two conditions."

"Okay..."

"One, I get to change. I know it'll basically be me changing my underwear, but I need to get this make up off. I want you to make love to me not Katy." She stated all this fairly...

Jake nodded his head. He had agreed. He acted weird at school not letting her go home a change.

"I like that idea." He said.

"Second, if we're going to do this, you need to be all mine okay?" Her bright blue eyes looking into his. "This is something special I'm giving you. And I want it to be just that, okay?"

Jake took her face in his hands and kissed her softly.

"Marley, you're the only girl I've ever made love with. No one else ever mattered to me. I only love you and no one else. As far as I'm aware, it's gonna be like that forever-if I'm lucky."

The tension from Marley's shoulders dropped and she took an audible breath of relief. She wiped years away as she went to go change.

* * *

_It's a bit of a cliff hanger, but idek if y'all like it!_

_R&R (I'll write more if I get some reviews ;))_

_xxx_


	2. Author's Note

HELLO ALL.

I decided I got enough feedback on this story and therefore will continue to write it!

But I'm trying to organize all my stories so this will be updated on **_Mondays!_**

Please continue reading - I've got some real good ideas!

xxx


	3. Chapter 2

_Hope you guys like the chapter!_

_Love ya all_

_xxx_

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned all the glee_

* * *

Marley decided against going home. She took a pair of Jake's sweats and a log sleeved tee (both of which were obviously huge on her.) But she didn't care. She loved the scent.

Suddenly, her stomach churned and she went to the bathroom.

'I'm ready.' She thought, "I love him and trust him. He's my everything.'

She wiped off her Katy Perry make up and slowly left the bathroom.

* * *

Jake was freaking out.

'Was she really ready? Oh god, I am pressuring her.' He thought.

But how she acted was different as if she meant she wanted to.

The idea did scare the shit out of him.

He'd never done this with anyone he loved.

And he knew that he was in love with Marley. She made him feel ways he never thought possible.

'What if he messed up?' He shook that idea from his head. He knew Marley would mind, she loved him.

His heart left out of his chest when he heard the bathroom door open.

* * *

_They both seem super nervous._

_How do you think it'll go? _

_Do you think they'll go through with it?_

_Let me know what you're thinking!_

_xxx_


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Hope you are liking the fic!_

_xxx_

_Warning: SMUT_

_Disclaimer: not mine_

* * *

Jake laughed to cover his fear as he saw Marley all dressed up in his clothes.

"I love it when you wear my things." he said softly with a little chuckle.

"Do I look better than you do in them?" She masked her fear with sass.

"That's not even a question." He said as he went towards her.

He took her hand in his and suddenly she gasped.

"What?" Jake said concerned.

"We really are doing this."

"Not if you don't…." He was cut off by her lips, which she pressed softly against his lips in a sweet kiss.

Jake couldn't couldn't control himself anymore. He deepened the kiss, making it much more ferocious and passionate.

She didn't back off at all. She let him take her. Before she knew it her tongue was begging for entrance into his mouth. It took him only a matter a seconds until their tongues battled for dominance. Marley finally let him win.

Jake began leading her to the bed and was suddenly on top of her much like before she had switched clothes.

He looked down at her.

"You are the only person I've made love to because you're the only person I've ever loved."

She smiled in reply, tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you, Jake."

Marley then tugged at Jake's signature blue v neck, signally him to take it off. Which he did with pleasure.

He then reached up the shirt Marley was wearing, feeling the sides of her slim elegant figure. She finally couldn't take the temptation and threw her arms in the arms telling him to take it off of her.

Jake slowly took her shirt off. Then his eyes drank in her naked top half. She still had a teal colored bra on, but seeing her like this was so vulnerable and Jake began to wonder again if this is what she really wanted.

"Marley…"


	5. Chapter 4

_Next chapter!_

_Yeah this whole smut/sex thing isn't just gonna be one chapter or two even, so patience darlings._

_Please R&R_

_xxx_

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jake sat up.

Marley sat up next to him.

"Yes." She pulled him into a kiss, grabbing the sides of his shirt, pulling it off.

They were kissing for what seemed like hours. Their tongues were battling for dominance.

He began to slide her pants off and she allowed him too.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered as he pulled her into a kiss.

She was obviously tense, but the way Jake moved calmed her.

"You are, too." She said, shyly tracing his trim figure.

She took initiative (a little) starting to clumsily take his pants off. She was shaking with nerves, so he did it for her and looked into her eyes as he pulled them down, now only clad in his boxers.

She then took the sweats of his she was wearing off, revealing her matching teal panties.

"Shit, have I told you how beautiful you are?" He pulled her into an embrace.

"Yes," she smiled, "Like four seconds ago."

She laid on the bed letting him go on top. She put her hands to her back and unclasped her bra and threw it off.

She then closed her eyes as he took her breasts into his hands. They were perfect and firm.

He then played with her panty line. She seemed as if she was in a hurry because she tried to take them off before Jake could.

"Stop." Jake said, "Why are you rushing this?"

* * *

_I hope you all like._

_I keep giving you cliff hangers ;)_

_xxx_


	6. Author's Note 2

I'm sorry guys but I am too busy with school right now to continue updating my fan fiction like I have been. I'm not saying they are gone forever, I'll just update less.

love you

xxx


End file.
